


Twins

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [57]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Twins
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt o bliźniakach Zaynach(?) i Niall'u. Niall przychodzi do swojego chłopaka i widzi dwóch takich samych. I jakaś fajna akcja niech z tego wyjdzie. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

            Niall przystanął na progu domu państwa Malików, przeklinając w duchu deszczową, londyńską pogodę. Sama ta wizyta – _pierwsza_ wizyta w domu swojego _pierwszego_ chłopaka – była straszna sama w sobie. Dodając do tego fakt, iż był całkowicie i kompletnie przemoczony… Tak, to był istny koszmar.  
           Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się nieco i zapukał donośnie w dębowe drzwi; zerknął w bok, rozważając ucieczkę. Nie dane było mu jednak wykonać nawet jednego kroku, kiedy po drugiej stronie usłuyszał zgłuszony zgrzyt, a w uchylonych drzwiach stanęła kobieta o przyjaznym uśmiechu.  
 - Dzień dobry – powiedział, jakąc się nieco. – Ja przyszedłem do Zayna…  
           Kobieta skinęła głową, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej i cofnęła się nieco, wpuszczając go do środka.  
 - Ty musisz być Niall – powiedziała, a w jej głosie wyraźnie było słychać akcent z Bradford. – Zayn dużo nam o tobie opowiadał – dodała, widząc, jak chłopak skinął głową.  
           Niall nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego policzki automatycznie zaróżowiły się, gdy pomyślał o Zaynie, siedzącym przy rodzinnym stole i opowiadającym o nim. Pani Malik musiała chyba zauważyć jego zażenowanie, bo roześmiała się serdecznie, gdy chłopak nerwowo bawił się zamkiem swojej kurtki.  
 - Zayn jest u siebie w pokoju. Do góry i drugie drzwi po lewej – powiedziała, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Zawołam was, gdy skończę przygotowywać kolację. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz kurczaka?  
 - Uwielbiam! – odpowiedział Niall, a – jakby na potwierdzenie – jego brzuch zaburczał głośno, co sprawiło, że chłopak zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.  
           Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i obróciła, wracając do kuchni, a Niall pospiesznie wspiął się po schodach, rozglądając się dookoła. Na szczycie zatrzymał się i przygryzł wargę, przypominając sobie, które drzwi powinien otworzyć. Niepewnie zatrzymał się pod drugimi drzwiami po lewej stronie i zapukał cicho, zanim nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.  
           Pokój był kolorowy. Na ścianach były różne rysunki, grafitti i z całą pewnością byłoby to pierwsze, co Niall by zauważył, gdyby nie fakt, że na dwóch łóżkach siedziało dwóch chłopaków.  
           Dwóch _identycznych_ chłopaków. _Dwóch Zaynów_.  
           Niall zamrugał, nieświadom rozwartych ust; zatrzymał się w progu, dłoń wciąż trzymając na pozłacanej klamce.  
 - TO ON! – wykrzyknął jeden z Zaynów, zaskoczonym głosem, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Nialla.  
 - Niemożliwe! – odpowiedział drugi. – To Niall, mój chłopak!  
 - _Twój_ chłopak?! Cóż, to by wiele wyjaśniało…  
           Obaj spojrzeli na siebie i po chwili roześmiali się głośno, podczas gdy Niall wciąż stał w progu, zbyt oniemiały, by się poruszyć.  
 - J-jak… To znaczy… C-co… – wydukał, kiedy chłopcy uspokoili się nieco.  
 - To Jaavad – powiedział Zayn, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podchodząc do Nialla, obejmując go ramieniem. – Mój brat, wspominałem ci o nim, pamiętasz?  
 - Chyba zapomniałeś wspomnieć o najważniejszej rzeczy – burknął blondyn, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na identycznego chłopaka, który pomachał do niego wesoło, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem.  
 - To ty całujesz obcych facetów! – odparł Zayn, zakładając ręce na piersi i przybierając zbolałą minę.  
 - Co?  
 - Całowałeś wczoraj mojego brata! – powiedział Zayn, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał oskarżająco, co zupełnie mu nie wyszło.  
 - _Co?!_  
 - Całowałeś. Wczoraj. Mojego. Brata.  
 - Mnie – dopowiedział Jaavad, chichocząc. – Dokładnie pod biblioteką miejską, pamiętasz?  
           Niall zmarszczył brwi. Tak, rzeczywiście był wczoraj w bibliotece. I całował… Ale Zayna. Zayna, prawda? Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka, który pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, jakby doskonale wiedział, co kryje się w myślach Irlandczyka.  
 - To wszystko twoja wina! – fuknął Niall, czerwony na twarzy. – Gdybyś mi powiedział…  
 - Och, nie przesadzajmy. – Przerwał mu Jaavad, uśmiechając się cwaniacko. – Całkiem dobrze całujesz. Zresztą, nie codziennie coś takiego mi się przydarza!  
           Niall spąsowiał jeszcze bardziej – co wydawało się być już niemożliwe – i spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony. Zacisnął palce na kolanach, podczas gdy Zayn usiadł na przeciwko, obok swojego brata i kiedy Niall w końcu odważył się spojrzeć na nich, zamarł, bo nie miał kompletnie żadnego pojęcia, kto jest kim. Obaj chłopcy ubrani byli w te same dresy i przyglądali mu się z takim samym uśmiechem na twarzy i błyskiem w oku.  
 - Zayn, ja… – zaczął, patrząc na chłopaka po lewej.  
 - To nie Zayn, tylko Jaavad! – zawołał chłopak z prawej. – I ty uważasz się za mojego chłopaka?  
 - Przepraszam Zayn, ja…  
 - Żartowałem, jestem Zayn. – Chłopak zachichotał i podszedł do Nialla, pochylając się nad nim i składając krótki pocałunek na jego czole.  
 - Cholera, nienawidzę was – mruknął Niall, uśmiechając się lekko. – Chwała Bogu, że więcej was matka nie miała.  
 - A wspominałem ci o naszym trzecim bracie, Ajmanie? – odezwał się Jaavad, wciąż siedzący na łóżku; wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy Niall zbladł gwałtownie.


End file.
